Shine A Light
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: The little bits of why he really didn't want to discuss dating. He already had his sights on someone. Female Hawkeye. AU. (SPOILERS: CPT AMERICA WINTER SOILDER)


**/Shine A Light/**

By Wolfa Moon

Summary: The little bits of why he really didn't want to discuss dating. He already had his sights on someone. Female Hawkeye. AU. (SPOILERS: CPT AMERICA WINTER SOILDER)

Disclaimer: No OWNERSHIP. Just Fun.

**/Shine A Light/**

Steve came up the stairs to music playing. It was beautiful and emotional. He had to move from his last building after becoming prominently announced of who he is, Captain America. People began to treat him differently. This building is a mix of normal to semi-housing for the active SHIELD agent. Coming up more the music builds with such power that he continues up to see the player.

She is sitting in a chair, eyes closed. Her hands dancing along the cello strings. Her head moving with the emotion and beats. Her other arm dancing back and forth. Standing there he just watches her play. He had heard music before playing and thought someone had great taste in music. Smiling at realizing his fault. Then he sees it. The woman is smiling.

Standing there he cools down and enjoys. The woman seems to dance with her cello partner. Even if she is sitting. Then it crescendos to go still and light like rain on a windowpane. Then it ends. He claps. The woman stands defensively. Her bow out like a weapon.

"Sorry, Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But how couldn't I. I mean. It was beautiful." The bow lowered from it's defensive. Steve smiled. "I'm Steve Rogers in 609." He holds out his hand. She maneuvers her bow under her arm and holds her hand out about an inch from Steve's.

"Callisto Barton." Steve then looks at her studying before taking the hand. "The stairwell has the best acoustics. And it's always quiet this time of day."

"I don't mind. I have heard the music before and thought it was a radio."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I ask what the piece is called." He takes out his little notebook.

"Shine a Light by Lee Brooks."

"It is beautiful." She smiles.

"So Steve Rogers in 609 have a good run."

"Yeah, I did. Um do you need a …" His phone goes off.

"I think somebody needs you more. Nice meeting you."

"And you too." Steve head off on his mission. Yet his mind wonders over the cellist.

**/Shine A Light/**

Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, drove him back to his apartment after their overseas mission.

"I know this place." Steve opens his door to get out.

"Yeah it's a lay low for SHIELD agents and civilians." He stands and Widow follows.

"I know, but…" Then she stops. Steve looks to where she is looking. Steve looks to see Callisto walking down the sidewalk. Cello on her back and cane before her tapping the ground. "Lis?" She stops. Takes a few more steps to hit her cane to a bus stop sign.

"Tasha," she tips her head.

"You two know each other?" Steve asks.

"Yes," Tasha starts but is quickly silenced by Callisto.

"It's the past." She continues to the door. Tasha looks as if to add something then Callisto continues. "Tell Coulson he owes me a phone call at least."

"Um," the silence speaks more than words.

"When?"

"Before the battle of New York." Natasha informed her.

"I see." She breathes deep to collect herself. "Good seeing you, Natasha." Then tilts her head to Steve. "Steve Rogers, now I know where I heard the name before. Be well." She makes her way to her home. Steve turns to Natasha.

"You know her?"

"She's Hawkeye."

"I met Hawkeye. He's a guy."

"He's the legacy of the name. She is the first."

"What happened?"

"Operation went wrong. The villain took her assets. But SHIELD has been trying to help her."

"You could of at least called her and told her." Steve spoke with feeling.

"I've been busy." Steve nods at her.

"See you later." Rogers run in. Natasha shakes her head. Her life becoming so chaotic that she had forgotten the past, distant and recent.

**/Shine A Light/**

"Callisto, wait up."

"Captain," that had him pause in his gait. Then following her toward her door.

"Wait."

"Yes captain."

"Please, Steve… I just…" Callisto shakes her head. "Come in." Steve followers her in. taking in the room he sees pieces of her past. A bow and quiver hanging on the wall. Then there is a stand and music scattered around a chair. Then the pile of books on the table.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. So, Captain?"

"Hawkeye?"

"Not anymore."

"Then who is the man I know as Hawkeye?"

"His name is William Brandt, he works for IMF."

"IMF?"

"Impossible Mission Force. Different secret government branch. Great guy. Quick study."

"So why? Sorry, um."

"Want some lemonade?"

"Sure, thank you." He sees a picture of her and Coulson smiling in fancy get up. "You're the cellist that was going out with Coulson."

"How? Yeah."

"You were together?"

"We had an off again on again relationship. We were married to our job though. Then this happened and I had to find a life. Phil still had SHIELD and duties. And the distance grew. It was hard to maintain. So we became friends who care for one another." Steve watches as she reenters her living area like a pro. Steve moves to reach for a glass. "Don't," he pauses. "Let me set them down first before you grab yours."

"Yeah, sure, sorry." Callisto smiles. Steve smiles back. "Thank you," he retrieves his glass from the table. "Welcome. So tough mission?"

"Glad I don't get sea sick."

"Sounds like fun."

"It had it's moments."

"Any mission with Nat does at that." Callisto sits down in a rocker by the couch.

"Tasha told me that SHIELD is trying to repair your eyesight."

"They tried but it is still experimental."

"So it doesn't work?"

"Not yet. So what can I really do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime."

"What about the SHIELD agent who is pretending she is a nurse?"

"Wait, what? She's a SHIELD agent?"

"You can tell by her walk. Also I'm great with voices. Her's I know. Peggy's niece."

"Peggy? Peggy Carter?"

"One of the original heads of SHIELD, yeah." She sips her drink. "You didn't know."

"Apparently I'm not as observant as I once was."

"New era, new techniques."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. I had to look with new eyes." She smiles at him. Steve smiles at her. It's nice to just talk and be normal. Not be an icon. To just be Steve.

"So do you play with an orchestra?"

"Sometimes, there is a small quartet that I joined. We play on a corner every once in a while."

"Is that where you where before here?"

"Yes." She tilts her head to the left. Watching her Steve can see her listening for something. Remaining quiet he waits for her to continue. Then her eyes meet his. He sees how blue they are. The color of an ocean at calm with shining sunrays.

"Someone is in your apartment." Steve stands at the ready. She backs up yet stands. Her hand reaches beside her for a katana that Steve didn't know was beside her. Nodding to him he understands. She may be blind but she is still SHIELD and a warrior.

Following his footsteps Callisto proceeds behind Steve to his apartment. There is music playing. The nurse had stepped out as they came up the stairs.

"Callisto."

"Agent." Steve watched the nurse face freeze looking at her. Then they proceeded into Steve's room. There they found Fury. Looking at Callisto, Fury smiles.

"Good to see you."

"Sorry I can't say the same."

"You'll see." Steve looks between the two spies. Then bullets bombard the room. Steve grabbed Callisto shielding her.

"Sniper."

"I got him." Steve moved after the assassin.

**/Shine A Light/**

Tasha comes into the SHIELD hospital.

"Don't do this to me Nick." Callisto is standing close to Steve. He has a hand on her shoulder as she is leaning against the glass. Inside her head only imagining what is going on. Having seen war before. Having seen friends die. Only imagining what had happened to Coulson. Reaching out her hand she reaches out for Tasha. Her friend grabs her hand holding it tightly for support. Feeling like old times. Then the flat line declares through the air. The inevitable has happened.

A strong arm pulls Callisto in. Then the smell of ginger. Bodies had huddled together. Moving her hand up. Callisto felt Natasha before her. Natasha gripped Callisto tightly. Then a childish voice.

"This can't be happening."

**/Shine A Light/**

Steve watches as Natasha collapsed for a moment into Callisto and him. The women welcoming a strong hug. Then they parted as if nothing had happened. Watching the women he wondered how hard they have to be to just bury things and move on. Yet when Marie Hill moved from the observation room, Widow followed.

"I should go. You are going to be busy and I'll get in the way." Steve stops her from leaving. He looks at her.

"What do you think on all of this?" Callisto shakes her head.

"I don't know. But what I do know is. Don't trust anybody. Keep what you know to yourself. And be careful." Her hands move up to touch his face. He lets her as she maps him out. "You are very handsome."

"Your handsome as well." He wanted to take it back but she just smiles at him.

"Keep me posted." Callisto did not go out the way that the others went she went down another corridor.

Steve went to where he found Tasha standing over Nick's body.

"Callisto leave?"

"Yeah she, yeah."

"So is she your type?" Steve wanted to smile but is self-conscious with a dead friend in the room.

**/Shine A Light/**

Then things went from bad to worst. Being accused of treason. Finding out about Zola. His best friend being the Winter Soldier. Then gaining an ally with a falcon. Finding out that Fury faked his death. Destroying the helicarriers. Saving Bucky.

"On your left." Steve groans to Sam. Sam smiles. Then Steve sees it. There is a foil balloon with a Captain America SHIELD on it. Detached below is a card and a CD case. Attempting to reach for it he groans.

"Let me," Sam moves to give Steve his gifts. "I'll tell the nurse to give you a moment." Steve nods as he smiles at the balloon. Opening the card he see a message on the inside.

**_Dear Steve,_**

**_You saved the world, again. Sorry I could not assist. Natasha filled me in. Glad you're safe and alive. You missed out on my show. Shame on you. Here is a recording of it for you. #4 has my solo. Sorry, I can't be there right now but I have been asked to go on a slight music tour. I'll call you when I get a chance. Get better Captain. The world needs you. _**

**_See you soon._**

**_Love Callisto_**

Steve could only smile.

**/Shine A Light/**

Callisto during the time of Steve saving the world had gone on with her blind life. She was listening to the news of lies. Natasha told her about Bucky. That he is the man who shot her and killed the scientist. That he was the one who nabbed Callisto and let the scientist play and take her eyes.

So she called in a favor. Needing to keep busy.

Intermission she calls someone.

"Hey Will, it's Callisto."

"Hey. How are you doing?" William Brandt picked up the phone. When he wasn't busy being Hawkeye he went back to IMF.

"Not to bad. I need your eyes." She hears a grunt before,

"Sure." She smiles at the man who is the master marksman. A very well endowed replacement.

"I'm looking for Bucky Barnes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, can you do that for me." Will is the one you call in to find the needle in a haystack in 30 seconds.

"Aren't you playing today?"

"Between a set. Please Will."

"Sure, I'll call you when I get something."

"And Hawkeye," she can see him smile. "Be safe out there."

**/Shine A Light/**

The show doesn't end with a finale. It ends with alarms and people running outside to see the three massive airships blow each other up and crash to the ground. Through all the chaos, she makes her way home.

Then Will gives her a call

Walking someplace new is unknown territory. Try doing it with the lights off. People are mindful but still rude. Parents have forgotten to teach their kids manners. Entering the exhibit with Will in her ear she lets him guide her to where Bucky is.

Surprised that the man went searching for his past. Guess with Hydra gone he can be himself again.

Bam, into the glass of Bucky Barnes memorial. People ignore. A few turn but he. He steps over to see her.

"Are you alright?"

"Glass, fun." Reaching up she lets her fingers glide over the etched words. "Can you read it for me." He does. Obliging her. But she can hear the emotion in his voice. "Thank you, Bucky." She reaches for him as he gets the shock.

"Who are you?"

"A former SHIELD agent. Also someone you turned over to scientist." He stares at her.

"What did they do?"

"They took my eyes."

"I…"

"Come with me."

"Why should I?"

"It's the polite thing to do when a blind woman ask for help." Bucky doesn't move as she reaches for his elbow. Bucky can only maneuver them through the crowd away from people. Looking at her she doesn't seem afraid of him. But what else did she have to lose.

"What do you want?"

"Just talk. And also give you what you want, answers."

**/Shine A Light/**

**THE END**

3/21/14 starter/ ORIGINAL PROMPT

Clint is blind and has nano genes trying to heal her eyes.

She is the cellist that Phil was talking about.

But hasn't been heard from in two years.

They never farther than a couple of dates but he died.

Tasha is an agent and hasn't seen Callisto in a while.


End file.
